Beloved
by arte0135
Summary: This is the prequel to one of my one-shots called Guitless, which can be found in Untitled. All his life he was the forgotten Malfoy, the greatest shame on the Malfoy name until one day Draco is given the chance to change his life and accepts. Slash
1. Chapter 1

Warning: male x male love, character bashing, time travel. The story is almost canon, but Voldemort attacked Godric Hollows when Harry was six, not one.

Prequel to Guiltless: Beloved

The tears ran down his face, but he didn't wipe them away. He couldn't, although he should. He was a Malfoy and as a Malfoy he should hold his head up high and lock away his heart. But, he didn't. And he was paying the price for his foolishness.

-Moments Earlier-

After the war, the Malfoy family had survived. Barely, but they had. His parents had been spared for helping the Boy-Who-Lived; however they had not escaped totally unscratched. His father was in critical condition at the hospital and his mother was at the manor, pretending that he didn't exist. His brother Ares, although he had caused the death of the Headmaster and had allowed Death Eaters into the school, was recognized for his spying abilities.

But even those events could not disguise the fact that his arrival caused a stir. When he had arrived to Hogwarts, he would hear the silence in the room when his name was announced. Draco Malfoy, brother to the once hated Ares Malfoy, rival to Harry Potter and the son of Death Eaters.

They were wary of him, but he didn't get sorted into Slytherin like many generations in his family had, no he had been sorted into Gryffindor.

Shock filled the air and the room exploded into whispers. As he walked to his table, he could hear them grow louder and louder. The rest of the first years moved giving him a wide berth. The faces all around looked at him in disbelief; some even took several glances at him before whispering to their neighbors.

No one had known that he had existed. That the Malfoys had another son, that Ares had a brother. And yet here he was.

He knew the reason why no one knew of his existence, heck even his own brother had not known until two years ago. And he couldn't blame him.

Draco was the forgotten son, the invisible brother. Long ago he had even up on his wish to be with his parents, to feel his mother's arms around him and see the pride in his father's face. He wanted his family, but the sad truth was that they didn't want him.

He had never gotten the full reason why; all around him he heard nothing but half-truths and lies, soft mutterings as people looked at him with disgust and curiosity. And as he grew older, he could hear the whispers "bastard", "whore seduced", "shame" and slowly he knew what those words meant, and still no one would answer him.

Lucius Malfoy looked at him ashamed, Narcrissa looked at him in pity and Ares saw him in disgust. The greatest shame of his family. They were his family; his parents and his brother, but even he knew it was not the full story. One look into the mirror showed him the truth.

He was blond and as pale as the rest of the Malfoy clan, but his eyes gave him away. They were not the grey eyes of the Blacks nor the silver eyes of the Malfoys; they were a bright green.

Slowly he knew what that meant, even if he never wanted to knowledge it. One look into his eyes and Ares turned away in revulsion. They all did when they saw his face. His face, that was softer then the Malfoy clan, gave him away. The whispers would not calm down even as the sorting continued. He gripped the bench and wished the night would be over and that no one would name the obvious, but he had never that lucky.

"Weird, his eyes remind me of Harry." A red head whispered to her bushy-haired companion. Her friend snorted and they moved to another topic and he left out a sigh of relief.

But it was short- lived.

"HE IS NOT MY BROTHER!" The familiar loud voice gained the attention of everyone in the room. He didn't want to look up and see the hatred in Ares' face, but he did even when his heart warmed him not too.

And he regretted it immediately. His face, so much like Lucius was livid. He looked wild, uncontrollable. The silver orbs burned into his with unrestrained malice and hate. And then Ares smirked and Draco felt his world fall apart.

His mind screamed. _He wouldn't,_ not in the Great Hall, but deep inside he knew Ares would.

Ares knew that he held everyone's attention, "Why Pansy, it is obvious. He is not my brother." His words were cutting and Draco could feel everyone looking at him, waiting for his reaction, but his face was impassive, giving nothing away.

His voice seemed to project throughout the room, "It is quite simple. Look into his eyes. They are identical to someone else we know. His mother is celebrated, but the truth was that she was nothing, but a whore. And Draco is the son of that whore, a bastard."

Draco's beat wildly in his chest and he closed his eyes. The room exploded after they head his exclamations, especially the Gryffindor table that was now in chaos.

"Oh my God, Hermione!" the read head yelled. And all Draco wanted to do was disappear. The Headmistress yelled for silence, but it was too late for any order.

Several voice yelled questions at him and he didn't open his eyes. He wouldn't, but he did and he looked straight at Harry Potter, whose face paled when he saw his stare. The eyes so similar to his own on the face of a Malfoy.

The Gryffindor table went silent, but he could hear everyone's panting and excitement to see what would happen next. For Draco, time stilled as he looked into the face of the boy that was his half-brother. He could see the confusion, shock, sadness, anger and hate play within his eyes.

He shook his head in denial and the glass in the room exploded. He leapt out of his seat and quickly went to his side and grabbed his face in his hands. Draco let him, knowing he would bruise.

He didn't whisper a word or offer an explanation. He couldn't because he didn't have one. He didn't know the full truth either. His half-brother's face looked at him in disgust, like Draco's mind knew he would, although his heart had hoped otherwise. He dropped him and looked at his hands, his eyes filled with grief and anguish and in the background he could hear Ares' laughter.

"He took advantage of her. He raped her, she couldn't have…not with him." Harry whispered his mind in disarray.

He too had been shocked to know that Malfoy had a brother. No one had ever heard of the Malfoys having another son and yet here he was. His coloring reflecting his parentage and yet his face and form were different.

He did not posses his older brother's tall and toned frame, but was slender and effeminate. Harry had not thought anything of it, but he had been surprised like everyone else when he got sorted into Gryffindor. He could feel Ron's disbelief next to him.

He had briefly caught his eye and had noted that his eyes seemed to be green. It was a total one-eighty from the grey eyes and silver eyes that the Malfoy family possessed. But that surprise turned to outrage when he heard Malfoy's exclamations. He was denouncing his own brother!

Throughout the war effort, they had gotten along. They were not friends, but comrades. And there were times when their relationship was so easy going that Harry could imagine himself being friends with him, but a certain reluctance appeared within Ares Malfoy.

Sometimes he wouldn't look at him in the eyes; at first Harry thought it was guilt, but shrugged it off. Other times, he appeared to be angry, hating when others talked about his parents or commented for the hundredth time that he had his mother's eyes. He was cold towards his father and withdrew into himself. And yet Harry thought it was normal. They were at war after all.

But now hearing his words, everything fell into place. He would be a fool to not see it, even with Ginny's voice calling out to Hermione. The room seemed to suffocate him and he closed his eyes, willing the truth away. But it didn't. All he saw was a little boy with green eyes.

And he turned to look at him and saw his green eyes on the face of a Malfoy. Green eyes looking at him in fear and acceptance. Eyes that were so similar to his own and yet they held a hint of silver within their depths.

Malfoy's words repeated themselves in his head, _"It is quite simple. Look into his eyes. They are identical to someone else we know. His mother is celebrated, but the truth was that she was nothing, but a whore. And Draco is the son of that whore, a bastard." _

He knew Ares Malfoy would never lie to him. He never had. Yes, he taunted him, called his mother and Hermione a Mudblood and it was true to a certain extent, but he never lied. He even told him all those year ago that some wizarding families were better than others and he had been right…

He felt his magic react, but his thoughts centered on Draco. He went to his side and held his face in his hands and saw green eyes piercing at him, waiting to be rejected.

He stared deeply at him and saw how silky his hair looked. How his hair was a silvery blond color, different from the Malfoys white blond hair; he noticed how soft and pink his lips were and he felt how supple his skin felt under his fingers...

Harry closed his mind off from going down that dangerous road and focused once more on Draco, but let him go. It was wrong. His half-brother was too pretty to be a male and yet Harry couldn't stop admiring him. He was disgusted at himself. May be the Dursleys were right: he really was a freak.

He knew he should feel devastated that his whole world had been altered in a matter of minutes, but he knew the truth. He had always wondered why no one mentioned his mother. Since he entered the wizarding world, it had always been about "James this" and "James that". Everyone would compare him to his father and never mention his mother and if they did, they would say he had her eyes.

But even that was not the whole truth; his Aunt Petunia always damned his mother's name. He had called her a good for nothing whore and now he wondered if that was the true. Until now, he thought that she had been jealous of Lily Evans and although he didn't doubt that was part of why she hated her own sister, he wondered if there was more to the picture the Light created of Muggleborn Lily Potter dying to protect her son.

Harry looked at Malfoy and although he had a smirk on his face, he could see his anger, his torment. He too was damaged by the truth.

"Is it true?" His voice was hollow.

Ares looked at him and noted his resignation. He nodded. It was not Draco that he hated, but himself. It was not Draco who he mocked, but his father. But most of all, he hated Lily Potter.

Draco Malfoy could not his brother and the more he could repeat that to himself, he hoped that it might become true and that he would no longer feel disgusted by the strange emotions he seemed to evoke in him.

"Yes, it is. Your mother was not the good woman the world believed she was." His voice was detached and cold. From the corner of his eye, he could see Draco's posture deflate with each word. What he wouldn't give to hug him and comfort him, but it was too late to undo the childish mistakes he had made two years ago.

He heard a screech and saw Granger get up and open her mouth, "Don't believe him Harry. He is lying to you. Your mother was a brave and intelligent woman. No doubt Lucius Malfoy raped her and created this spam…" Her voice was cut-off by a slap.

Everyone stared in shock as Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, slapped his best friend of six years.

"Stop talking about things that you don't know. This is a family matter not some puzzle that your beloved books can solve. And never call him that again, Granger. Our friendship should have ended years ago. And the same can be said for you, Weasley." Harry's voice was cold and his face was impassive, only his eyes showed his intense dislike.

Hermione put a hand on her flaming cheek and felt tears of humiliation fall down her cheeks, she sat down and Ron put an arm around her, glaring at their now ex-best friend.

Meanwhile, Draco sat numb on his seat, his eyes wide in disbelief. He desperately wanted to leave the room; he couldn't handle the speculation, the stares, the whispers. He just wanted to be alone, so he ran.

He ran and never did he stop, not when he heard his half-brother call his name. He never looked back. He couldn't.

He stopped near a cliff and he let the tears run down his face and knew that as a Malfoy, he should have never shown such weakness, but the reality was that he was no Malfoy.

At the end of the day, his mother was a whore that never cared for him and died for another, his father shunned him and kept him hidden away and now he stood here hating himself for thinking that his life could be more that sneers, rude comments and feeling unworthy of being alive.

Because the truth was that he was a mistake, his birth had been a mistake and he screamed.

Time passed and Draco didn't know how long he sat there on the cliff. In all honesty, he didn't care. A part of him wanted to get his things and leave to another place where he was not a Malfoy bastard, but a human being.

He chuckled to himself. All his life he had been invisible and now people knew him. He was no longer invisible, but recognize for carrying the blood of a Death Eater and the Chosen One's mother. No doubt by tomorrow the whole wizarding world would know that truth and he hoped that his father did die from his injuries. He would be saved from the glares and wagging tongues, unfortunately Narcrissa would not be spared.

Draco felt the cold air enter through his clothing, but he ignored it. It wasn't until he felt someone hug him that he realized that it was very dark outside. He was startled by the motion and he lifted his wand to defend himself when he realized that it was petite blond girl with ravish earrings, wearing a necklace made of bottle caps.

She looked at him kindly and gently wiped the tears from his face. Even though Draco didn't know her, he appreciated her presence.

"I am Luna Lovegood." Her voice was soft and friendly. And he smiled at her.

"The Quibbler?" He asked.

Her face brighten and she nodded, "Yes, do you read it?"

"Yes, I do. Most people would ignore it, but it is a good source of information." And it was. It was a very eccentric magazine, but only if one was willing to read in between the lines, then it was an igneous source of information. Overall, it had a more accurate account of what actually occurred at the ministry.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." Luna brightly commented and Draco smiled.

"You're one of the very few that do." His words were sad, but his tone was factual. It was the truth after all.

"Yes, I understand the feeling. I am known as Loony Lovegood. But they don't matter. Most of them are ignorant sheep; if you show one moment of weakness, they'll devour you whole."

Draco looked into her blue eyes. They shines with seriousness and knowledge. Based on her earlier comment of being called Loony Lovegood, Draco assumed that she rarely showed this side of her, so he smiled at her, honored that she was willing to be herself in his presence.

She smiled back at him. The silence between them was comfortable.

"It does not have to be this way you know." Her voice cut through the relaxing atmosphere between them.

"Yes, it does. I am a bastard. A half-blood, a stain on the prestigious line of one of the wealthiest pureblood families. Ares can't stand me, my father might die, Narcrissa ignores my presence, my birth mother was a whore and Harry is disgusted by me. The world will know who I am and they'll never leave me alone. And tomorrow I'll have to hold my head up high as people whisper and stare at me."

Draco looked down on his lap, dejected. "All I ever wanted was love and now I'll be hard press to find it."

"I like you and so does magic. It does not have to be this way, Draco. I won't lie; your life will be brutal from now on. Many won't be able to believe that Light Lily Potter seduced Lucius Malfoy, ex-Death Eater. Many will try to avenge whatever faults the Malfoys have committed through you. Harry is confused, torn between expectations and what he wants. And I fear that he won't be able to fully protect you."

Draco saw the truth in her eyes; he already knew all of that, but to have it confirmed made it so much more difficult to face.

"Harry and Ares are confused. Ares doesn't hate you, he hates himself for feeling what he does towards you and Harry is disgusted with himself by seeing you more than his brother. They will ignore you to prove that those feelings are false. They think that by not helping you, they are saving you from themselves."

He stared at her in shock, "Are you saying that they like me?" Never once did he doubt her words.

"They are attracted to you." Luna clarified, "But you deserve better then what the future holds for you here. They might act on those feelings, they might not."

"And if they do, would I be happy?" Draco asked with hope in his eyes not caring that they were his brothers; he just wanted to be loved.

"Yes, but after all that you will be put through, I fear for you. You deserve better than what this world is willing to offer."

The hope in Draco's eyes disappeared, but was place by determination. "Luna are there other worlds? You keep saying that there might be more for me somewhere else, what does that mean?"

Luna smiled at him, "People look at me weirdly when I mention Nargles and other creatures. But they do exist as do other alternative worlds or planes. A better future exist for you, but I can't force you to chose. You must be willing to go there on your own free will without any hesitation."

"This world where is it?" Draco asked curiously.

"In the past." Luna responded without hesitation. "But you will be very happy." She added when she saw his gaze.

Draco bit his lip, "Won't I change the future? Our present would be completely altered if I go."

"Yes, you will change everything." Her response was simple and Draco thought about her offer. It was tempting. So tempting.

"Will I be happy?" His voice was small, filled with childish hope.

She turned to look and smiled; her eyes bright. "Very."

Draco nodded his head, knowing that he was being very selfish. But he didn't care. All his life he had been invisible and forgotten and now he would be punished for being born. He couldn't, wouldn't put himself through any more suffering.

He might have been a sorted into Gryffindor, but he was a Slytherin. He had begged the hat to put him anywhere, but Slytherin, not trusting Ares to not harm him. The hat had put up a fight, comparing him to his other brother Harry, but Draco hoped he wouldn't maliciously hurt him like Ares would have.

Luna hugged him, "It will be fine. You'll be so happy. Draco, follow your heart. It will never lead you astray."

"Will anyone know who I am?" He asked, scared.

"No. As far as anyone will know, you will be the lost child of Abraxus Malfoy and his late second wife, Adriane Avery."

"A Malfoy." Draco chuckled to himself. He knew all about Adriane Avery. She had been the third daughter of Lord Avery and his fourth child. She had captured the attention of Lord Malfoy during a party and he had married her a month later. His father's mother had died during childbirth and Adriane had been killed by Light extremist. She had been with child at the time, but they had been killed as well. Overall, it was a good alias.

"Don't worry. You'll be happy. Bye Draco, see you in the future." She hugged him again and kissed his forehead and he was gone. All he saw was white light.

Luna sat back, looking at the empty space where Draco Malfoy had stood. Already, she could feel the magic around her become unstable, but she didn't care. She had done what she felt was right.

She couldn't stand back and watch as people destroyed his innocence. He was very pretty for a boy; very much so that he tempted his brothers. Without their protection he would become a sitting duck for anyone. And she couldn't allow that to happen. Draco had done nothing wrong, but be born.

Lily Evans was a whore. That truth already hurt, he didn't need the extra burden of knowing that she tried to get rid of him. First through an abortion spell followed by a potion and finally by leaving him in an orphanage. Lucius loved him and yet he didn't dare show it, so he hid his existence, so no one would harm him. And yet that had hurt him most in the end.

To the world, she was crazy, but she had been gifted with the Sight. She had the ability to see the past and the future. She knew the truth behind the origin of his birth and she was willing to help him. She hadn't been lying. Magic liked him and so did she.

Draco saw her; most didn't. The only ones that did were Neville and Harry and even they saw her as crazy to some degree. She finally walked back to the castle, a small smile gracing her features. She would meet him again in the future, but this time he would be her father.

* * *

A/N: This is part one of the prequel to Guiltless. I am very happy how it turned out. Right now I have writer's block on how to continue the Harry/OMC story, but I will finish it. I have the next part started and it will most likely be the last chapter. No doubt it will be very long.

Right now, I have 14,000 words of another one-shot, but I hit a bump on the road, so to distract myself I wrote this. I know that I said the Broken would be finished by now, but life happened, so I have no idea when I'll get back to that. I also have True Appearances and Forgotten and Abandoned to work on, but updates won't be as often as before as I now have a job as a tutor at my college and classes that are junior level courses. But I will update. I hate it when authors don't update for months or years, so I won't do it to my readers. I promise.

Thanks and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: time-travel, male x male love, character bashing. I changed his mother from an Avery to a Rosier.

Ch.2:

Draco woke up in a white room. He tried to get up, but his body felt sore and heavy. As he lay back down and looked around the room, he recognized it to be in a hospital room. Soon the memories evaded his mind and he groaned. He didn't know whether to thank his lucky stars that he was fine and hoped that his sorting was a dream or be disappointed that he was still in his time.

Draco heard a shuffling noise and looked to his right and saw a man slouching on a chair, asleep. Startled by his appearance, he continued to look at him, knowing that he had seen him before. The male had short trimmed white blond hair with side burns. He had facial hair and had a goatee that looked very fashionable on him, but what's more he had the cheekbones and facial structure of the Malfoys. Draco was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice that the male had awaken up, but the moment he did he was stunned by the silver eyes that pierced through him.

Those eyes were a dead giveaway. The moment those eyes looked at him, he knew who the male was: Abraxas Malfoy, his grandfather. That very thought paralyzed him.

This was real! Luna Lovegood managed to send him back in time. His sorting did occur; Harry knew that he was his brother and that his mother was a whore. Ares let the world know that he was a bastard and he escaped from his time by coming to the past, a past that he could change without restraint. He didn't know whether to feel happy and relieved or scared.

He heard movement and shouts, but all he could focus on was that he felt suffocated. He needed air!

"Breathe! Breathe!" A deep voice whispered to him as a large hand rubbed his back. Slowly, Draco did just that.

"What happened to him? You said that those damn Muggles never harmed him!" The voice was angry and upset.

"Lord Malfoy, your son is fine. He had a panic attack and I can assure you that no traces of abuse were found on your son. I checked three times."

"Sorry, Mediwitch Meriwether, but he's my son, my youngest child."

"I understand Lord Malfoy. As long as he is not agitated and put under stress he should be fine. His stress levels are high, so please don't push him as he might have another panic attack. As for anything else, his health is the most worrying. His is underweight and small for his age, but that can be ratified with a series of potions."

From then on, Draco heard them talk about potions, but he heard the words and tried to regain his composure. His mind was unable to wrap itself around the fact that he was in the past, that he had escaped his family and the pain that no doubt awaited him due to Ares' revelation.

He closed his eyes and felt a hand rub his back; he looked up and saw Abraxas smile gently at him, "Is this a dream?"

His voice sounded feeble and weak and he looked away from the softening silver eyes. He felt a hand gently grab his chin and he was forced to look into his eyes, "No, this not a dream. You're my son, my baby boy." He leaned down and kissed his forehead lovingly.

Draco teared up, never before having anyone treat him with kindness or affection. The Malfoys usually ignored him and dismissed his presence. He had stopped wishing for the comfort of a mother or the praise of a father long ago. Instead, he stayed away from the main family residence and lived in a small cottage in northern Wales with two house elves to keep him company.

Severus Snape was the only outsider that knew he existed, but even he looked at him in pity and at times distaste. Although he never said anything rude to him and helped tutored him, Draco could see how he avoided looking into his eyes. He knew then that he was only there thanks to force and never once tried to get to know him and likewise, Snape kept his distance. Everyone did when they saw his eyes; eyes that he began to hate as time passed. Maybe if he looked like a Malfoy should, he would be loved and not hated. But at the end it didn't matter. Draco felt gentle fingers wipe his tears away and he looked away from Abraxas.

"Draco," The name made him turn to him, his eyes wide and fearful. How did he know his name?

He had apparently said the question out loud as Abraxas chuckled, "That was the name I picked out when I found out that your mother was pregnant. Apparently, she had enough strength in her body to name you before she died after giving birth to you. The orphanage that you were found in had that name on file, even though they called you Drake."

The name was said in a sneer as if it left a bad aftertaste in his mouth. Draco smiled at him, but as he continued to stare at him, he shyly looked away unsure on what to do.

For his part Abraxas, smiled gently at his son, his beautiful son who was enchanting with his bright emerald eyes and fair complexion. He had the coloring of the Malfoys with his pale skin and hair and yet he had the softness of his mother with her delicate features. Overall, he was stunning and without a doubt he would be fighting off suitors within a few years.

Draco bit his bottom lip, saying nothing, although he was curious about his new situation. "Umm, you are my father. What can I call you?"

The shy look made him melt and he took the small blond into his arms, "You can call me anything. You're my baby boy and I know that I am not the only one that is happy to meet you."

Draco looked at him in disbelief, "No one has ever been happy in seeing me." The soft whisper was picked up by Abraxas, who closed his eyes in anger.

And it was true. His appearance only caused pain and anger. No one had been happy in seeing his face, especially his eyes, his stupid bright eyes that gave the truth away and made him miserable in return.

His father cupped his face, "I will protect you, Draco. You are no longer alone. You have a family that will love you and if they don't, they will face the consequences."

Wide, green eyes looked at him. No one had ever offered him protection. They were all content in ignoring him, belittling him. Tears fell down his face as he gripped his father and sobbed both in sadness and happiness.

Abraxas held him and rubbed his back until he wore himself out. Once he did, he gently place Draco on the bed and let him sleep as his hands ran through his soft, golden blond hair. Minutes later the door opened, revealing Lucius and his betrothed Narcissa and her immediate family, who were related to his late wife.

"How is he?" Druella Black nee Rosier asked softly as she saw the small bundle asleep. Her breathe caught in her throat when she spied soft, golden blond hair. It resembled her late sister greatly and she moved to his bed as she gently stroked his head.

"Physically fine."

"But?" Lucius asked, "Those filthy animals didn't dare touch him, did they?" His silver eyes flashed in anger. Draco shifted in his bed and Narcissa placed a hand on his arm to calm him down.

"No, they didn't, but so far they probably treated him with disdain, especially if he did accidental magic. Gods, he is so beautiful, but he holds himself so tightly if one single word will break him." Abraxas' guilt was visible and his agony was tangible.

"How did this happen? How did we not know?" Bellatrix asked, serious for once, her eyes sad. Seeing her proud sister, pensive made Narcissa sad as she gently stroked Lucius' hands to prevent him from exploding.

"I don't know. Damn them! Damn the Light for taking Adriane and damning my son to a life of loneliness and sadness." Cygnus who had been silent so far, gently talked to his him before he woke Draco up, but he was too late.

Draco woke up to the sound of conversation and sat up and noticed a group of people surrounding his bed. He looked and saw people that in his time were either dead or better off dead. He spied Bellatrix, who looked at him with concern and Druella who smiled gently at him before seeing Lucius and Narcissa, the latter smiling brightly at him.

He looked at Lucius with curious eyes, wondering what he would do. His once father, never interacted with him, but would look at him briefly before looking away and leaving the room. As he approached him, Draco flinched and hunched his shoulders, his left arm raised to protect himself. He had once made the mistake of looking directly at Ares, who slapped him across the face and called him a bastard's whore when he first met him.

His thoughts prevented him from seeing the utter devastation in Abraxas' face, who had to be controlled by Cygnus before his magic lashed out while Druella cried softly and her daughters sadly looked away.

Lucius for his part, kept his temper in check as he reached for his brother and hugged his stiff body. His unexpected reaction made Draco gasped in surprise before melting in his arms, tearing falling down Lucius' throat.

As Draco slept for the second time, the family talked to the Mediwitch, "Yes, I understand your concern Lord Malfoy, but there is nothing we can do. This is something magic cannot heal. If you suspect emotional abuse and neglect, that is something that must be healed with time, love and support. I suggest helping you son transition to your family life as gently as possible. Let him get use to magic before he meets others. Aid him with as much as you can and be gentle with him and patient."

Abraxas sighed as she left the room and he looked at his son, sleeping peacefully in his oldest son's arms.

"There is nothing much you can do, Abraxas." Cygnus quietly reminded his old friend.

As they saw their children gather around the bed, Druella looked towards them and smiled, "You have us, Abraxas. Draco has a family now. Let's rejoice that we finally have him, that the last piece of my sister is alive and we will help him overcome what those filthy animals did to him."

The Malfoy patriarch agreed as he saw Lucius gently hold his brother.

-Three Years Later-

"Stop worrying, Drakey. You'll be fine. Better than fine, even. You'll charm all the men in that room as my dear brother-in-law spends the evening intimidating and plotting the downfall of your various suitors."

"Bella!" Draco and Lucius shouted at the same time, although for two very different reasons. Draco was embarrassed while Lucius was worried that she would give his sweet, _very chaste_ (and always would be, if he had his way, which he would; he was a Malfoy after all) brother any funny ideas.

Bella cackled away as she went to sit on the bed as she saw them all fuss over Draco, who was making his first public debut after he was found.

The first few months were hard for both families as Draco was wary of any affection and kept to himself, unwilling to talk, but once he had he transformed into a beauty with a sweet temper and commanding presence. It was not dominant like his father or brother, but regardless of that, he still commanded a room. Lucius had once pompously said it was his Malfoy genes before he was smacked across his head by Narcissa, who rolled her eyes at his childish behavior much as she was doing down.

"Lucius knows better, Bella, than to try to ruin this night for Draco," Narcissa airily said, her eyes narrowing on her scheming future husband.

Lucius spluttered indignantly at her hidden accusation, "Cissy, I would never dare to harm my Draco!"

Even Draco snorted at his brother's antics who a year ago had tried to make him swear an Unbreakable vow to never let another man kiss him.

"My sweet brother, you wound me so." Lucius declared loudly, crocodile tears falling down his sharp cheeks.

"Please Lucius, if you had your say I will remain virgin for the rest of my life." He looked in the mirror and delighted in the outraged expression on his brother's face before he looked at Bella.

"You! You corrupted my Draco by teaching him such dirty, filthy language. I knew I should have had a house elf follow you, but Cissy said it was too obsessive!" Lucius pointed at Bella (who looked at him with disinterest) as he turned to glare at said girl before looking away, quelling at her raise eyes brow that _dared_ him to challenge her.

Draco laughed as Bella cackled, "Ah, Lucius, you are so whipped! Plus, I didn't say much, Cissy did it for me!" She widely smiled at him as an outraged scream was heard throughout Malfoy mansion.

* * *

"Do we have to do?" James asked for what seemed to be the hundredth time in Dora's mind.

"Yes, James, we have to go and stop before I take you broom away for the rest of the summer." The usually calm woman hissed, her patience running out for her only child. She had to make sure her unwilling son and nephew were ready as Charles had been delayed at the Ministry and was barely fit to leave Potter Manor.

James pouted as he left his mother's room to see Sirius, mumbling along the way. He didn't know why he had to go. It was not like he liked the Malfoy heir and he was sure he would not like the youngest one, who would no doubt be a Slytherin like his older brother.

"So?" Sirius asked as he entered the room.

"We have to go." James said with a sully tone.

Sirius snorted, "I knew that. I know I have to go as the Black heir. I was just wondering if you would suffer along with me. The Potters almost never go to these pureblood events."

James groaned, "And for good reason too. They are so boring! It's all about posturing aristocrats showing off their money and trying to secure their lines by showcasing their well-bred brats."

The grey-eyes teen laughed and wiggled his eyes brows, "But the Potter heir prefers to what? Daydream about the exclusive Lily Evans."

James blushed a little before throwing a pillow at his laughing best mate. So far, Lily Evans hated the sight of him, while he wanted to shag the living daylights out of her. He didn't want to marry her; it was more of a rebellion period of wanting to date the person that represented the opposite of what was expected of him.

Five minutes later, James kicked a still chuckling Sirius before a house elf popped in to announce that they had tem minutes to get dressed before leaving. James sighed heavily as he moved to change his robes.

Even though he knew that the Malfoys were filthy rich, his eyes still widen when he saw Malfoy Manor. It was picturesque, the grounds rivaling Hogwarts while the manor itself was nothing, but white marble cut in the Greek style of old. But he still rolled his eyes when he saw several white peacocks and oriental flowers and lights near the garden and entrance.

"Announcing the arrival of Lord and Lady Potter, the Potter and Black heir." James looked at Sirius and was pleasantly surprised to see him acting like a Lord, all signs of silliness gone from his face, although his eyes showed his laughter. His parents had been shocked in seeing both of them look so pureblood, for lack of a better word, although James hair still looked messy.

Even Sirius had raised an eyebrow when he first saw him, never before seeing James in full dress robes with the Potter heir emblem on his right shoulder. And although he didn't want to be a vain git, James knew he looked good.

The announcement made James inwardly roll his eyes as they walked into the ballroom, after passing the foyer and hallways filled with portraits and old family relics. The ballroom was pleasantly warm and yet refined, which he had not expected. In fact, James expected a room that showed more extravagant wealth with a cold, aristocratic air.

"Good evening, Dora, Charles." Sirius' mother, Lady Walburga Black greeted them along with her husband Cygnus. She might have hated how her son was sorted into Gryffindor, but approved of his association to the Potter family.

"Walburga and Cygnus, how nice to see you both." His mother greeted the pair warmly as they were distant relatives of hers.

"And Abraxas?" Charles asked as the women chatted about the décor, which Narcissa and her mother helped picked.

"I last saw him with Druella, who has helped him with helping his son enter society. As you know, I have been watching after her and her daughters after the death of my brother, but Abraxas has taken over in gratitude over her aid." Cygnus answered as he watched the room and grasped the shoulder of his son.

"She is the sister of the late Lady Malfoy?" James asked in clarification, the details muddled in his mind.

Cygnus nodded his head, "She is and she is glad in having Draco back in her arms."

"Not as happy as Abraxas, I am sure." His mother added before smiling at him, "So are the rumors true that this Malfoy is a beauty?"

James watched, interested. Three years ago, the news of Draco Malfoy, the son of the late Lady Rosier-Malfoy and Lord Malfoy being found in an orphanage after his mother had died in child birth thanks to a Light supporter had been splashed over the wizarding world. He could admit now that he here that he was a bit curious in seeing who he was and if he had been brainwashed by the pureblood supremacist nonsense. His family might not be Light or Dark, but he still took some interest in knowing what went on around him.

Cygnus smiled, "You'll see Dora, but be prepared to be surprised. If Sirius was not so closely related to Narcissa I would be more than happy to arrange a marriage between the two."

Sirius for his part did not show his distaste, but looked at his father curious. It was no secret that he disagreed with his family association to the Dark, but he knew that his father would never force him into an arranged marriage and yet his declaration made him interested in seeing the newest Malfoy.

"Really?" Charles asked surprised.

All he got in response was a nod before they saw Lord Malfoy gathered the attention of the room.

"I want to thank you all for being here tonight. Thirteen years ago, my late wife gave birth to my youngest child before meeting her death. For ten years, I didn't know I had a son, but once I did, I did all I could to make sure he was safe. And he is. My son is with me and I am proud to reintroduce my son, Draco Lucian Malfoy to his rightful home."

With a wave of his hand, the room dimmed and the stairway shone as a petite, slender figure walked down. At his side stood his brother with his fiancée and sister behind them. As the figure got closer and closer, the breath in James' throat was caught when he spied his delicate features. He wanted nothing more than to walk closer and push through the crowd, but he was rooted to the spot when he saw the golden blond hair shine under the lights and bright green eyes catch his own.

And James was lost.

A/N: Finally, an update! This will be less than five chapters. Hope you liked and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3:

James stood absolutely dumbstruck as he clearly saw pouty pink lips in an oval face with creamy skin and big emerald eyes that was surrounded by lush lashes. Being clothed in conservative grey silk did nothing to distract from his slender frame that almost wantonly revealed a curvy figure. As Draco took the final step down in the silent room, it exploded in applause.

"Wow," James heard his mother state as he looked at the corner of his eye at Sirius and clenched his jaw when he recognized the lust on his handsome face. He had never felt such anger at his best friend before, but in that moment he did. It didn't matter that they had been close friends for years or that he didn't want to come to this event in the first place, but he wanted the blond beauty. He was better than any muggleborn wrench any day.

His family might be neutral, barely interested in attending these pureblood events, but that would not stop him and he smirked when he realized that Sirius' father would disapprove of a match between them. Without his support, Sirius could do nothing as Lord Malfoy would never let his child marry a penniless, disgraced man. And yet, he could be cunning when he wanted to be. His best friend was now his competitor, but James realized, it didn't matter.

Sirius looked at him and wiggled his eyebrows and whistled, "Well, that is one fine piece of ass." This voice was low that no one, but him heard, but James still felt the anger surge within him.

"It's _my_ fine piece of ass," James growled, possessively.

Sirius, for his part, looked at him shocked and grinned, "Really James, want to make it a challenge?"

James narrowed his eyes, "No, I do not. I want him, Sirius, genuinely want him not as another notch on my bed post."

"And Evans?" Sirius asked challengingly.

"Who?" The smirk on James' face was mirrored by Sirius.

"Such a gentleman, James, such a gentleman." Sirius whispered as they looked at the young Malfoy that was standing with his father as he introduced him to several families.

"However," grey eyes looked at him with a seriousness James had never seen in his face, "I want him, genuinely that is, as well."

The pair stared at each other, their friendship forgotten as Cygnus smiled and took a sip of his champagne before looking at Draco, "So it begins."

His whisper went unheard.

A/N: I wanted to give you all a preview, although the chapter might end like this. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I am leaving to Mexico for a month this weekend and I won't have internet access at all until July! Please be patient and again thanks for the support and remember to review!


End file.
